only_the_youngfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Thursday tho?
Details/Detalles * Tittle: IT'S THURSDAY THO? * Subtitle: Fashion/LifeStyle Blog by Betsy-Blue * Genre: Fashion blog * Language: English * Link: itsthursdaytho.com * Titulo: IT'S THURSDAY THO? * Subtitulo: Fashion/LifeStyle Blog por Betsy-Blue * Genero: Fashion blog * Lenguaje: Ingles * Enlace: itsthursdaytho.com Posts (english) MY BLOG HAS HATCHED! (CLICK HERE) '(February 5th 2014) *So for a year now my blog has been awaiting it’s birth whilst I’ve been busy touring and recording the album. Such a patient lil babe it’s been. But it’s here and ALIVE and I’ll be posting daily looks of myself, my friends and blogging about all thangs fashion and lifestyle in general (check out the ‘'WHO IS SHE?’ page). And you’ll of course be updated on Only The Young shenanigans. : Here is my first official look of the blog and what could be a better welcome than a bright blue, printed, two piece?! (my signature attire – i’m always on the lookout for new two pieces). Information on where to purchase my outfits will also always be at the end of the post. * I also wore this amazing set to the ‘Mr Peabody & Sherman’ premiere I attended last week but roughed it up with a biker jacket and black boots. # Matching Set – ASOS (sold out within minutes but now available to buy on my Ebay store) #Belt – ASOS #Boots – Topshop #Jacket – H&M #Betsy-Blue Necklace – (post to follow) = Tags: asos, blue, fashion, matching set, pattern, piece, print, sets, trouser, two = BeFunky_mmmmnull_2.jpg.jpg BeFunky_null_2.jpg.jpg BeFunky_njull_2.jpg.jpg BeFunky_IMG_8438.jpg.jpg BeFunky_mmmnull_2.jpg.jpg 466307855.jpg photo-20.jpg 'DAY 2 & LOOK 2 OF BLOG LAUNCH (CLICK) '(February 6th 2014) * As promised – I’ll be uploading a new look every day until next Wednesday including a few mini posts in between just for the launch of ‘It’s Thursday Tho?’. After next Wednesday I must decide a set rota… I’m thinking 2 looks a week? Give’us a comment on your thoughts. : So this look is very exciting to me as it includes my most favouristest present ever given to myself by myself (helped by my lovely family for my 18th). My Chanel ‘Boy’ bag. I waited for months for this grey colour to come out. There’s also a very dramatic story about when I went to buy it which I won’t bore you with.. but let’s just say i’m very glad it’s on my arm. I’m super obsessed with it, it has it’s own bed it sleeps in at night. No joke. *Anyway, this cool skort and white top is new in stores now so go grab ‘em if you like. #'Top – Miss Selfridge' #'Skort (skirt/shorts) – Miss Selfridge' #'Necklace – NastyGal' #'Hat – H&M' #'Leather Jacket – H&M' #'Shoes – Kurt Geiger' #'Bag – Chanel' = Tags: Bag, Boy, Chain, Chanel, H&M, Hat, Kurt Geiger, Leather Jacket, Miss Selfridge, Nasty Gal, Trilby = BeFunky fIMG 8509.jpg.jpg BeFunkyda null 3.jpg.jpg BeFuffnky null 3.jpg.jpg 'DAY 3 & LOOK 3 OF BLOG LAUNCH (CLICK) '(February 7th 2014) *Hello my lil blog bunnies! Can’t believe we’re at day 3 already. The response has been so amazing and thank you for all those cuties sending me screen snaps of my blog on their homepage! It means a lot. : Now if you know me you’ll know that I’m obsessed with Disney. I mean Ariel is a babe and my ultimate fave but I loveeeee Minnie and Mickey and Donald and all the classics. If Disney and Chanel did a collab I would undoubtedly sell my car and my soul to buy the whole collection (or more likely 2 items from the collection as Chanel prices go). : For my birthday 3 weeks ago, a Minnie mouse cake was made for me and my Iphone is now sporting a very couture, Ariel case splattered with a few diamonds. It sounds tacky. It’s really not. I’ll post a photo to prove it. Oh and remind me to blog a birthday post this week.. a great outfit should never go to waste even if it was 3 weeks ago! *Enough chitchat – this is my day 3 look. *I bought this dress last year from an amazing lil vintage store I found called ‘Vulgar’ (link for their website will be at the end of the post). I also bought some crazy 90’s themed Bart Simpson shorts from them which is also pictured at the end of the post. But yeah, I’m obsessed with sheer long socks and they do the job perfectly if you want to edge up a pretty dress like this. *So basically: #Dress – http://www.vulgarsheffield.co.uk/ #Necklace – NastyGal #Creepers – Forever 21 Tags: Ariel, Bart, Buns, Creepers, Disney, Drees, Long, Mine, Mouse, Nastygal, SImpson, Socks, Vulgar BeFunky_nkkkull_2.jpg.jpg BeFunky_IMG_8gf541.jpg.jpg NEWeFunkyd_IMG_5390.jpg.jpg BeFunky_dnull_2.jpg.jpg BeFunky_null_1.jpg.jpg Category:Eng&Esp Category:All Category:Gallery Category:2014